Just a Simple Valentine
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Joe has a surprise for Mel, thanks to Lennox. Will his gift change things between them? Review and tell me if you like it!


Valentines Day was in full effect in the Burke household. Lennox had gotten love notes from her new boyfriend, Davis, and Ryder wrote a valentine for his new girlfriend that he met in the Hallmark store. Everyone had a date for valentines day. Except for Mel & Joe.

To Lennox, this was the _perfect_ opportunity for her Aunt and nanny to get together. Even Ryder knew it.  
But, Mel and Joe were not interested in Valentines Day anyomore; they had better things to worry about. So when Mel got one from Joe, she was surprised. Lennox was the first to find out that Joe made one for Mel. He said it on accident.

**February 8th**  
Lennox walks through the door holding pink and red paper with extra glitter. Joe looks up when he hears her come through the door.  
"Hey Lennox! Whatcha...got?" Joe says, but pauses, examining the happy teen. Lennox smiles.  
"Just stuff to make a valentine for Davis." Joe chuckles.  
"Wait," he answers, "aren't you a little to old for that?" Lennox huffs angrily. Looks like someone doesn't have a valentine.  
"No! I have someone I love to give a valentine to."  
"Whatever." Lennox puts down the things in her hands and walks towards Joe, who is lazily drinking the beer that lay in his hands.  
"Speaking of _looove_, do you have a valentine, Joe? I mean, you are so smart, handsome-"  
"What do you want?" Joe retorts, knowing that Lennox does not compliment him for no reason. Lennox huffs again, this time with less anger and more impatience.  
"I don't want anything... okay fine, I want you to give a gift to Aunt Mel for Valentine's Day." Joe gasps silently, looking up and her and crossing his arms. He knew_ this_ was coming.  
"What? I mean... why?" Joe murmurs. Lennox smiles sneakily.  
"I've noticed that you have been acting weird around Aunt Mel. Maybe 'cause you are catching some... feelings, eh?" Joe shakes his head but Lennox does not fall for it. She knows the fact that he is falling for Mel had to come out sometime.  
"What feelings? Are you crazy? You better not be getting high with that new boyfriend of yours." Joe pokes Lennox playfully and she laughs, but Lennox goes back to being serious for the sake of her plan.  
"Okay, okay, let's be honest. Aunt Mel likes you. Why do you think she broke up with Austin?" Joe rolles his eyes, but on the inside he is hopeful.  
"So? Like that has something to do with me. And anyway, honey, I don't think this has anything to do with you. This is between your Aunt and me. Not that there is anything between us." Lennox holds the next sentence that wants to come out of her mouth and just walks to her room. Joe is somehow relieved that the teenager left, because he doesn't need to give her anymore hints about his feelings for Mel.

* * *

**February 10th**  
To Lennox's excitement, Joe decided to make a valentine for Mel.

Lennox had convinced him to do it for *her, because it would make her "happy". Lennox knew she was _good._

Joe made one. He didn't really create one, by himself, but he bought a gushy card. Lennox picked it out.  
**35 minutes earlier**  
"This one?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Damn straight." Lennox & Joe and Ryder were at the Hallmark store, picking out cards. Ryder had wondered off because of a very pretty girl he saw. Lennox was trying very hard to get Joe to purchase the card of her choice.  
"C'mon, Lenn, this card is too, oh... i don't know.. female."  
"Really?" Lennox says as she rolls her eyes. Joe nods, looking at his watch. It was getting late, and Mel would be home soon.  
"Okay, whatever. Fine, what the hell. I'll get the damn card. Here's 25 bucks." Lennox squeals as he hands her the money, obviously too much to pay for it. "Hey, bring _me_ the change!" He adds, chuckling.

Ryder walks over to Joe, holding a pink post-it in his hand with a scribbled phone number. Joe smiles at him and gives him a hardy high-five.  
"You got her?" Ryder smirks and beams at the girl in the corner of the store. Her name was Jiselle, and she was one of the prettiest girls Ryder had ever seen. Besides Holly, of course.  
"Yup."  
Lennox scurries to the teenage boy and the man holding bills in his hand.  
"Alright, let's go!" He took their arms and led them out of the door of the Hallmark store, hoping Mel wouldn't be home before them.

Luckily she wasn't. Everything went the way it usually did; Joe cooked dinner, Ryder and Lennox were dicussing her blog, and Mel was on the phone with Stephanie discussing what seemed to be things about the next Mayor's Gala. That caught Joe's attention.

That was it- he would ask her to the Gala! Of course, so Lennox woudn't be pissed, he would give her the stupid valentine. How would he do it? He was Joe Longo- he could do anything.

But for once he was stumped. That was what love could do to him.

* * *

**February 13th, one day left.**  
Joe had a plan.

It was a good- no _great_ plan. Yes, it would work for sure. Lennox thought she was to thank for that. But Joe let her think that.

Here's how it would go: Mel will find the card on the counter in an envelope addressed to her. She'd read a letter from Joe that he wrote in the Valentine's Day card. He'd walk in and seem like he didn't know what was going on- and he'd get to see Mel's reaction.

Lennox thought she would react like any normal woman- run up to Joe, kiss him and tell him how much she loved him back! Joe was afraid that wouldn't be the case. He knew that this whole 'genius' thing would backfire somehow. Nobody could be so happy, right?

**February 14th THE BIG DAY! **

Finally, it was Valentine's Day and Joe was nervous as ever. He would never tell anyone that, though.

He put the card on the counter like he planned to days before. Nothing was on the counter except the card.

Lennox and Ryder stood behind the door waiting for their Aunt Mel's arrival. Ryder was on his smart phone, so he wasn't _really _interested. Mel did come home, and she was early.

Joe turns around, and sees her walk through the door, and he can feel his heart drop straight into his stomach.

He plays it cool, but on the inside it is the very opposite.  
Mel gives him a sweet smile.

"Hey Longo. What's up?" Mel says, placing her briefcase and other belongings down on the chairs and walks into the kitchen. Joe nervously swallows.  
"Nothing besides it being Valentine's Day and all." Mel shrugs and reaches for the wine cabinet. Joe stops her abruptly, and Mel's eyes are now glued on his.  
"What are you doing?" She snaps at him. Joe removes his arm from the cabinet.  
"Um, nothing. I just figured you just got home and you should relax." Mel was completely oblivious to the envelope that sits on the counter top and this angers Lennox.  
"Oh, god," She mutters under her breath, "She's not even seeing the card." Ryder looks up from his smartphone and down at a kneeling Lennox.  
"Maybe you should just go in and tell her it's there. She's focusing on Joe." Lennox rolles her big brown eyes and turns back to the kitchen door.

Mel and Joe were still fighting over Mel wanting wine.  
"C'mon Joe," Mel wines, "I want it-wait. I don't have to listen to you. But, maybe I should save the wine for later." Joe nods.  
"I knew you'd agree!"

Mel turns around and sees- after almost seven minutes of arguing- a pink envelope sitting on the counter before her. She picks it up without Joe stopping her and sees the name 'Burke' written on the back of it.

Her eyes travel up to Joe's automatically- like a reflex. She tries not to smile.  
"Joe, who...who is this card from?" The sides of Joe's mouth turn up into a smile.  
"Just...open it...uh.. and read it." Mel arches her eyebrows.  
"Are you sure?" She asks. Joe gulps silently, takes a deep breath, and nods.  
"Uh, yeah, Burke. Read it."

Mel opened it to see a beautifully decorated card that said *Happy Valentine's Day* written in pink cursive writing. The card had lace around the edges with ribbons on the front. It was full of glitter and it was the most lovely card Mel Burke had ever received.

Mel hadn't even looked Joe in the eye by the time she read the paragraph inside it.

_Burke,_  
_I know this is all so sudden. But you can thank your niece for that. _  
_I decided, since you didn't look like you were going to get one, to buy you a nice card and write..well this in it._  
_While you are reading this there are things I need to tell you. First off, it was originally Lennox who convinced me to get you this. But then I knew the reason why I said yes._  
_There is no easy way to say this, but do have feelings for you, Mel. Yes, you read that right. God, what a wimp you must think I am, confessing my feelings for you in a letter. But if you want to know more, all you need to do is ask._  
_-Longo._

Mel was in complete shock as she looked up at Joe. He felt it too?  
"Joe.. was that true?"  
"Burke, nothing I ever said had ever been more true."  
"I don't think you are a wimp. Am I really that mean?" She laughs.  
"No."  
"Tell me how and why you got me this." Joe walks towards her.  
"Valentine's Day was coming up and Lennox told me I should get you a card. Ryder her and I went to that Hallmark store to get you one. Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" Mel chuckles and she looks into his chocolate brown eyes that seem to sparkle.  
"Well, actually no. To find out that you feel it to..it does take a load off the shoulders." Mel points to her shoulders jokingly. Joe brushes a hand against her face and she shivers against his touch.  
"So, you feel...-"  
"Yes, I do. And you can say it. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything...I really wasn't aware we were doing the whole _gift_ _exchange_ thing." Joe leans in and kisses her softly, and to both of them their kiss echos the ones they had shared in the past. Mel broke away.  
"So, just to be clear.. this is us, you know, _us_." Joe smiles and Mel returns the smile.  
"Yes." Joe kisses her again.

Behind the door, Lennox and Ryder are giving Mel & Joe their full attention. Lennox beames at the results of her brilliant plan.  
"See, Ryder? I told you I was a genius."


End file.
